Dr. Johann Pryce
Dr Johann Pryce is a visionary who believes that he can create life from death, his most prominent experiments involving a baby's corpse being infused with phosphorus to allow the body to support life once more. Pryce is a man who will do anything to pursue his agenda. Pryce’s lack of real human emotions may make him one of the deadliest residents in Hemlock Grove. 'Early Life' The origins of Dr Johann Pryce are unknown since the series began. However, Johann has stated that he spent part of this life creating the first artificial human being. In a flashback, we see J.R. Godfrey drive up to the Godfrey Institute with a small coffin; inside containing a deceased Shelley Godfrey whom he was able to reanimate. 'Throughout The Series' Dr. Johann Pryce/Season 1|Season 1 Dr. Johann Pryce/Season 2|Season 1 Dr. Johann Pryce/Season 3|Season 3 'Personality' Pryce is a man who will do anything to pursue his agenda. Pryce’s lack of real human emotions may make him one of the deadliest residents in Hemlock Grove. One of his more telling moments is when he crushes his tape recorder in front of clementine chausseur citing his unnatural strength as a reason he is so separate emotionally from humanity. This is perhaps contradictory to the care and empathy he shows Shelley Godfrey as her doctor as well as the empathy he shows for Clementine when she is skinned alive by Olivia, and left for him to "clean up". His childhood trauma and his ruthless father caused him to become ruthless as well, though he still has a moral code in not hurting innocent people, especially children. His artificial stimulants seem to counter act his condition, possibly due to the potential damage of an adrenaline overdose. These drugs, while allowing him to cope with his strength, and potentially his childhood trauma and possible damaged psyche as well, also where highly addictive and caused him to become frenzied and completely unstable, both mentally and emotionally. 'Physical Appearance' Johann Pryce is of Asian descent and is of medium height, with brown eyes and short black hair. He is known for giving noticeably fake smiles that most people can see right through. 'Relationships' |-|Olivia Godfrey = *'Olivia Godfrey': Olivia and Dr. Johann had a complicated relationship. Johann worked for Olivia at the Institute for many years and in those years he help her control her feeding and ways to better the Upirs. Their relationship would sometimes be Olivia making Pryce clean up her messes. Dr. Pryce reanimated Olivia after she was killed by Roman and helped her recuperate for months. After dying Dr. Pryce told Olivia that she had cancer and that she would only be able to live a standard human lifetime and try to beat cancer. Olivia then found out a way to cure the cancer, by eating Pryce's life work, Prycilla, a humanoid made by Pryce himself. Olivia eventually killed and fed on her. |-|Shelley Godfrey = *'Shelley Godfrey': When Shelley had died 16 years ago Johann was the one that reanimated her which is one of the reasons of her current appearances and her Luminescence, he thought of Shelley as his greatest experiment. Pryce had stated himself that nobody else means anything more in this world to him than Shelley. Pryce and Shelley were extremely close til the point where Shelley would call him "Uncle Johann" and Pryce would call her "glow-worm". After Shelley had gone missing and was found by Norman, Pryce had decided to give Shelley a better life without persecution by putting her in a host body. Pryce had killed his life project, Prycilla, to put Shelley's consciousnesses into Prycilla they process worked and as a result in a "new Shelley" that old Shelly had to be put down. However when Olivia had killed Prycilla Shelly had already died but was brought back just in time by Norman to Pryce's relief. When Shelley had found out what had happened to Prycilla she went wild, which caused Pryce to get 5 guards to take her down to the behavioral unit. |-|Roman Godfrey = *'Roman Godfrey': Pryce and Roman did not see eye to eye most of the time especially when Roman had taken over the company, Roman would often get in the way of Pryce's research. However they did see eye to eye when Roman decided that he wanted to become human because he feared his blood-lust and Pryce found a powerless Roman better to manipulate. |-|Prycilla = *'Prycilla': Pryce has spent 20 long years creating Prycilla the first artificial human being, however when he found out that Prycilla could be used as a host body for Shelley he deiced to kill Prycilla and use her body to store Shelley's consciences. This all went well until Olivia had killed Prycilla. When Prycilla had died Pryce was shown to be extremely upset not only because Prycilla was his life's work but because when she died a part of Shelley died with her. |-|Norman Godfrey = *'Norman Godfrey': Norman never really liked or got along with Pryce even though Pryce had absolutely no idea why. After Letha had died Norman was convinced that Pryce did something that lead to her death so Norman decided to sue The Godfrey Institute along with Pryce which caused more tension between the two. Norman had also thought that Pryce was the reason of Shelley's current appearance and Norman told Pryce if he ever finds any evidence of this he will kill Pryce. However the two were able to work together when they decided to try and kill Olivia even though they failed. 'Powers & Abilities' *'Enhanced Strength': Pryce suffers from an abnormality in his adrenal glands, which can give him hysterical strength, the occurrence normal human being feels excited or experiencing fight or flight mode, to the point that their adrenaline levels heighten until it makes them strong beyond their level until they calm down. Pryce has this strength all the time. He has the strength to shove a full Upir, but can be easily pinned down by a full Upir. His artificial stimulants seem to counteract his condition, possibly due to the potential damage of an adrenaline overdose. These drugs, while allowing him to cope with his strength, and potentially his childhood trauma and possible damaged psyche as well, also were highly addictive and caused him to become frenzied and utterly unstable, both mentally and emotionally. 'Weaknesses' *'Mortality': Due to Johann only being a human with the enhanced strength he does not have the ability to heal rapidly, Johann can be killed any way that an ordinary human can be by any fatal physical harm or disease. 'Name' *Johann is a male name is the Germanized form of the originally Hebrew language name "Yohanan" meaning "God is merciful". *Pryce is of Welsh origin meaning "son of rhys". 'Quote' *And like many beautiful things, deceiving. It grows, feeds, breaths, and is not a living thing." (season 1, episode 4) *"My concern is that his dislike of me is eclipsed only by his hatred of you." (season 2, episode 2) *"You sure you want to talk about locked doors? Hidden rooms with their secret contents? And this from a man who literally lives in a glass house." (season 2, episode 3) *"Start tearing down my house; you may be surprised by what comes crawling out of the rubble." (season 2, episode 4) Category:Main Character Category:Male Category:Human Category:Season 1 Character Category:Season 2 Character Category:Deceased Character Category:Deceased